1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for sealing the slots in the laminated stator core of an electrical machine by means of slot sealing elements, which each comprising at least one upper prismatic body, on whose underneath a surface runs in an inclined manner, and a lower prismatic body, whose upper surface, facing the upper body, runs inclined in the opposite direction to the gradient of the lower surface of the upper body.
2. Discusion of the Background
A slot sealing arrangement of this type is disclosed, for example, in CH-A-525,281.
Forces act in an alternating direction on the conductor bars and coils which are arranged in the slots of electrical machines, as a result of the interaction of the electrical current flowing through the conductors and the magnetic field in the airgap. It is thus necessary to fix these conductors in the slots without any play. As a rule, this is done by wedging, with mechanical prestressing.
In the case of most known slot sealing arrangements, the conductor bars or coils are pressed against the slot base by means of compensating strips and trapezoidal wedges placed thereon. In order to compensate for a seating phenomena in operation, either sprung intermediate layers, for example a corrugated spring (DE-A 2,165,727), are provided between the slot wedge and the winding or the slot wedge itself acts as a sprung element, as in the case of CH-A-525,581 which was mentioned initially.
In the case of the arrangement according to CH-A-525,581, so-called double-inclined wedges are used. These extend over two or three partial laminated body lengths and can therefore be wedged, and also retightened, individually. For this reason, only comparatively small spring movements are required in comparison with the arrangement according to DE-A-2,165,727.